trophymanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristol Puckle Reds
__TOC__ Bristol Puckle Reds Andy Hemmings the manager, formed BPR after being invited by another team The Black Arabs. From there a few more from DHL Emerald Park (a Sainsburys Distribution Centre near Bristol) joined and between us, we play regular friendly matches (with plenty of banter) and all of us strive to eventually hit the dizzy heights of the Premier League. Other friends who play are *K Town Rangers *Portishead Villans *bristol city 08 History Formed on July 9th 2008, the team were created near the end of Season 11 in Div 9 Group 345. With 31 of 34 games already played by a league of nearly all inactive players, it was too short a time for Andy to get the right results to gain instant promotion. From there, Season 12 beckoned and the team was moved to Div 9 Group 137. With a great season to look forward too, a bit of naivety in the transfer market didn't help with the funds and a hard learning curve was to follow. League History Formed during season 11 - BPR only played 3 games, winning 2 and losing 1. Didn't get promoted, but was moved to div 9.137. Season 12 was a romp and claimed the title with games spare. Season 13 in 8.69 was more of a struggle, but should have won automatic promotion. Some learnings in the transfer market were made this season. Season 14 saw the restructure of the leagues and we were moved into 5.81 where we stayed for 3 seasons, eventually winning the title in season 16. Relegation beckoned in season 17 as 4.27 seemed a season too early for my team. Season 18 got me promotion by the skin of my teeth back into 4.27 from 5.81 Season 19 saw relegation again, this time into 5.8 after finishing 14th. Season 20 and promoted again after finishing 3rd. This time moved into 4.9 Season 21 and at last managed to stay in div 4 after finishing 7th. Season 22 was a difficult season, only just managing to survive in Div 4.9 finishing in 12th due to inactivity from other teams. A last game of the season win allowed the team to hit season goals so expecting more of the same in season 23. BPR Youth Academy Formed in season 20 to allow the youth and fringe players the chance to gain important routine the team began life in Division 7.210. They successfully negotiated this division and moved into Div 6.7 where they remain in season 23.# The high finish in season 22 was only due to inactivity in the league. After all the other teams were deleted they finished in a respectable position but this could have been a lot worse. Player Stats Highest transfer in - K Forrester A Northern Ireland striker bought for £96,752,028 with 24,057 ASI Highest transfer out - F Twiss A young English GK who sold for £36,750,002 Players bought - 73 players with a total of 180,575 ASI for a total cost of £520,163,391 Total players sold - 91 players with a total of 152,371 ASI and gaining £299,006,613 Ashton Vale Stadium A 19,000 all seater stadium in the suburbs of Bristol. Plans are in place to extend the seating capacity beyond 20,000 if safety in div 4.9 is achieved in season 22. Category:English Football Clubs